Ambush
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=1 | schrijver= Stephen Melching | director= Dave Bullock | productienummer= 8 | datum eerste uitzending= 3 oktober 2008 | vorige= Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) | volgende= Rising Malevolance }} thumb|250px|Rugosa thumb|250px|Jek, Thire, Yoda en Rys Ambush was de eerste reguliere aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A galaxy divided by war! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of neutral planets. Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon.... Synopsis Yoda zet koers richting Rugosa om er met King Katuunko te onderhandelen over de loyauteit van de Toydarians. Asajj Ventress is echter al aangekomen op Rugosa en wil Katuunko overhalen om de CIS te steunen. Het Republic Frigate met Yoda en de Clone Troopers wordt aangevallen door de Confederate Navy. Yoda kan enkel met drie Clone Troopers ontsnappen in een Escape Pod. Lieutenant Thire, Rys en Jek zijn de overlevende Clones. Wanneer het schip van de Republic vlucht, probeer Ventress Katuunko te overtuigen dat de Republic lafaards zijn maar op dat moment stuurt Yoda een holografische communicatie. Asajj stelt een deal voor. Als Yoda haar pogingen om hem gevangen te nemen kan overleven, dan mag Katuunko de Republic vervoegen. Anders mag de CIS op de trouw van de Toydarians rekenen. Katuunko vindt dit geen goed idee maar Yoda gaat akkoord. Yoda en de Clones wandelen door de koraalriffen en worden meteen aangevallen door de Battle Droids en AATs. Alvorens de duisternis valt, moet Yoda op de afspraak zijn aangekomen. Tijdens het gevecht, redt Yoda het leven van Thire die gekwetst raakt. De Battle Droids berichten aan Asajj dat ze succes oogsten maar Yoda stuurt een bericht naar Katuunko dat hij geen enkel probleem ondervindt. Maar de Clone Troopers zien de situatie erger in. Ze hebben bijna geen ammunitie meer en Thire is gewond. Yoda spreekt hen echter moed in en adviseert elke Clone individueel. Wanneer de AAT's aankomen, zit Yoda gewoon te mediteren in het midden van de weg. Yoda begint met de Battle Droids en de AATs te vernietigen en Asajj roept ten einde raad, extra versterkingen in. De Clone Troopers zien de Destroyer Droids naderen en veroorzaken een lawine waardoor de Droids worden bedolven. Yoda is trots op de Clone Troopers en samen bereiken ze de afspraak op tijd. Katuunko is onder de indruk van Yoda en zegt dat Dooku zich aan de afspraak moet maken. Asajj wil het uiteraard niet eerlijk spelen en krijgt de opdracht om Katuunko te doden. Yoda bevriest echter Asajj's aanval met de Force en gooit haar verder weg met een Force Push. Ventress geeft zich niet over en vlucht in een Solar Sailer. Katuunko en Yoda sluiten een akkoord ten voordele van de Galactic Republic. Debuut *King Katuunko *Rys *Jek *Zak *Rugosa *Peregrine-class Star Yacht **Thief's Eye Extra * Werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Prelude. * Ambush op SW.com Cast *Tom Kane: Yoda / Narrator *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Brian George: King Katuunko *Corey Burton: Count Dooku *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *Matthew Wood: Battle Droids category:Televisie